Lord Empires Anal
Quick Start Guide If you do not feel like going through the whole manual just yet, these are the basics to the game: Land is a huge factor. Everything in the game is influenced by it, for example your total citizen count, food and resource production and your total military size. To increase the amount of land you have, you can: 1. Invite new players to the game (through the Invite Friend section); 2. Vote for Lord Empires in the Vote section daily; 3. Donate (can be done every 28 days). However, land is also automatically increased, depending on your happiness levels. To earn money you need to click on Harvest. Increasing your income is done by increasing your happiness. There are several buildings that help with that, Residential being the most important because it increases your citizen count. The best way to increase happiness levels is by getting new road and trade partners. There is only way to die in the game, and that is to not pay your bills for 30 days. So as long as you log in once every 30 days and click on the Pay Bills link, you should be fine. Military buildings and divisions have an increased upkeep cost, so keep that in mind when spending money. Keep a close eye on your Quality of Life factors (you can see those in your city view). If any rating drops below 60%, you run the risk of having a natural disaster. One thing to always pay attention to, are your density levels. If you have too many residential buildings and not enough land, you will start having problems with food production and also run the risk of having fires. Bottom line is, this is a team orientated game. So we recommend that your either create your own clan with your friends or join one of the existing clans. Being in a clan not only enhances your game experience, but many clans will provide guides, defense or even aid packages. Remember that Lord Empires is a HUGE and detailed game. There are several strategies out there which might not be so obvious to begin with. Mastering the game could take some time, so be patient. For game advice always consult the forums. One of the moderators or more experienced players will most likely answer any question you have. Update The time a new day starts in the game (midnight game time, seen in the top left side of the screen in the game) is called Update Time. Update Time determines several things in the game, for example, the time you can have to pay bills again. If you do not pay your bills for 30 days, your city will be deleted. During the time you are not paying your bills, your daily costs will increase by 2% every day. You have the option not to harvest (collect taxes). If you own a bank, this will earn you a maximum of 1% interest a day. Another advantage of owning a bank, is that your money you have saved up, cannot be looted from you in case of attacks. A city is considered inactive after you have not logged on to the game in 10 days. Attacks can take place three times a day, once every 8 hours. The first time between 00.01 and 08.00. The second time between 08.01 and 16.00. And the third time between 16.01 and midnight. In short there is one economic turn a day (paying bills, harvesting and such) and three military turns. City Ranking * The rank of your city depends on the population (peasants) count. Location The available locations you can have your city in, are based on locations in the real world. You can change your location once per game year (which equals four weeks). However, during the first 7 days of your city's existence, you are allowed to relocate as often as you like. If your country has multiple regions, you can move to another every season (one week period). Once you relocate, you cannot declare war on or be declared war upon, until a new season starts. Clans One of the main advantages of being in a clan is that you gain a bonus to happiness when trading with people in your clan; you have an additional overview to their city stats and also have access to the clan forums, you can also view detailed information of each of your clan members. Many clans also provide their members with detailed guides, strategies and aid. Being part of a clan is a key part of the game so we highly suggest either joining a clan or creating a new one with your friends. There are also rankings depending on if you are a female or male ruler regulated by the total cities in your clan. Government Types Every clan can have their own style of running their empire, so take that into consideration before joining a clan. This does not affect anything in the game. *'Anarchy:' There is no supreme power, so there is lawlessness and political disorder. *'Aristocracy:' A few prominent citizens rule. This can be hereditary elite or a council of prominent citizens. *'Authoritarianism:' The rulers are not elected and cannot be replaced by the citizens. *'Autocracy:' A form of government in which the political power is held by a single, self-appointed ruler *'Communist State:' A single communist party rules and the guiding principle of the state is communism *'Confederation:' An association of sovereign member states *'Corporatocracy:' A corporation, group of corporations or entities run by corporations determine the direction and governance *'Democracy:' A form of government in which power is held directly or indirectly by citizens in a free electoral system *'Despotism:' A single authority, either an individual or tightly knit group, rules with absolute political power *'Dictatorship:' The ruler is an individual with complete authority who did not inherit their position *'Ethnocracy:' Representatives of a particular ethnic group hold a disproportionately large percentage number of government posts and uses that to surpress other ethnic groups *'Federation:' A union comprising a number of partially self-governing states or regions united by a central ("federal") government *'Feudalism:' Composed of a set of reciprocal legal and military obligations among the warrior nobility, revolving around the three key concepts of lords, vassals, and fiefs *'Military junta:' A government led by a committee of military leaders *'Monarchy:' A king or queen has absolute power over all aspects of his/her subjects lives *'Minarchism:' Refers to a political ideology which maintains that the states only legitimate function is the protection of individuals from aggression *'Oligarchy:' A form of government where power effectively rests with a small elite segment of society distinguished by royalty, wealth, family, military influence or religious hegemony *'Puppet State:' A nominal sovereignty controlled effectively by a foreign power *'Republic:' The ruler is not a hereditary monarch, but chosen by (part of) the people *'Socialist State:' A worker's state, with part of the economy nationalised. There is no capitalism and no 'free market' *'Technocracy:' Engineers, scientists, and other technical experts are in control. Technocracy is a governmental or organizational system where decision makers are selected based upon how highly knowledgeable they are *'Theocracy:' A god or deity is recognized as the states supreme civil ruler or in a broader sense, a form of government in which a state is governed by immediate divine guidance or by officials who are regarded as divinely guided *'Totalitarianism:' A concept used to describe political systems whereby a state regulates nearly every aspect of public and private life *'Tribalism:' A social group of humans connected by a shared system of values and organized for mutual care, defense, and survival beyond that which could be attained by a lone individual or family Treaties Treaties A clan can form treaties with other clans to improve or formalize relations. These are the types of treaties that can be formed: *'Aggression (A)' The clans will help each other in offensive warfare *'Defense (D)' The clans will defend each other from aggressive warfare *'Friendship (F)' The clans are friends and support each other politically *'Economic (E)' The clans have close economic ties in trade, aid, communication networks and progression selling *'Vote (V)' The clans will support a common voting candidate for presidency *'Intelligence (I)' The clans agree to provide information that could threaten the safety or integrity of the other signatory *'Peace (P)' The clans will not attack each other for whatever reason. President Each country will have a president, elected by all the city rulers within that country who have VIP status. Only VIP members can be a candidate for president. Elections take place in the winter season and last for 7 days. A president holds that position until the end of the next winter season. Presidents cannot relocate. If you already voted, you cannot relocate until the new elections (game year) has started. A president can decide to do the following: * 1. You can put a blockade on the trades of a city * 2. You can put a blockade on the aid transactions of a city * 3. You can put a blockade on the road communications of a city Blockades put there by a president can be undone when a new president is elected. Religion Each religion will have an elected leader. Candidates for leaderhsip of a religion are VIP members who have that religion. Elections take place in the summer season and last for 7 days. Religious leaders hold their positions until the end of the next summer season. A religious leader has the option of exiling a city ruler, which will make the ruler lose hapiness benefits in trading. An exiled ruler still has access to the religion's forums though. The exile can be removed by a newly elected religious leader. There are twenty religions to choose from: Animism, Baha, Faith, Buddhism, Catholic, Hinduism, Jainism, Juche, Judaism, Orthodoxy, Protestantism, Sikhism, Shamanism, Spiritism, Sunni, Shia, Sufism, Taoism, Voodoo Trading You can trade with other cities to get bonuses. You start off with 2 trade resources. If you have all 4 trades of a certain type, you get +5% to that rating and +3 happiness. Each seperate trade gives you +2.5% to it's resource category and +1 happiness. If you have 2 trades of the same type, that does not mean you get twice the benefits. You can only get the benefits of a single resource once. You can have a maximum of 5 trade partners at one time. To be able to use that amount, you need to buy marketplaces. These are the 5 groups of trades: *Education trades: Chickens, Cattle, Sheep, Pigs *Entertainment trades: Silk, Incense, Gems, Bronze *Health trades: Grapes, Banana, Spices, Apples *Safety trades: Fur, Water, Salt, Cotton *Spirituality trades: Oats, Potatoes, Sugar, Barley You gain additional bonuses when trading with certain cities: *You get +1 happiness when trading with someone in the same clan as you. *You get +1 happiness when trading with someone in the same country as you. *You get +1 happiness when trading with people of the same religion as you If you have 3 complete groups of trades, you get an additional +5 happiness bonus. Trade offers can be send to anyone, it does not have to be a city within your country. You cannot have a trade and a road connection with the same city. Roads A road to another city gives you a +2 happiness bonus. You can have 5 outgoing road connections (connections you built yourself) and 5 incoming road connections (built by another city). Roads are only allowed to cities in the same country as you. When someone gets deleted or relocates to another country, the road connection is lost. You can only have road connections to cities you are not trade partners with. Aid The amount of gold, food, resources and progressions you can send at one time, is limited. It takes your caravan 7 days for a round trip. The maximum number of caravans that can be on a trip, is 5. To increase to that maximum, you must expand your caravan level. If a caravan travels to a city that has a blockade, the caravan can be looted. How much is looted depends on the size of the enemy and wether or not the caravan is being escorted. You can only send one caravan to a particular city at a time. Inhabitants There are 3 types of inhabitants. * Peasants: For every 1 meter of land comes 1 peasant. Peasants create food, which is consumed by all inhabitants (including themselves). Food production can increase by improving cultivation. A peasant consumes 1 unit of food per day. * Citizens: Every residential building will convert 100 peasants to citizens. Citizens pay taxes in the form of gold. They consume three times as much food as peasants. The amount of tax collected per citizen is determined by happiness, the number of inns and the number of tax collection office buildings. *'Soldiers:' Every new division will convert 100 peasants to soldiers, who protect your city from attackers. They consume twice as much food as citizens. They also have a daily gold upkeep cost. Happiness Happiness indicates how satisfied your citizen population is. This will directly influence your production levels and your income. Factors that determine your happiness are: *Who you trade with (country , clan, religion) *Connection (who you have roads with) *Your general Quality of Life (explained in the Quality of Life section) *Wars (overall happiness drops during a war, the happiness drop is even higher if your city is under attack) For each happiness point you gain, you will receive a total of +1% gold per 100 citizens per day. This is increased based on the building improvements you have. Happiness also influences natural growth of your land. Seasons are calculated at the end of the week on Sunday (so your land growth takes place once per week). Quality of Life There are 5 criteria that determine the quality of life in your city: * 1. Education Increases literacy levels and in turn happiness (maximum level of 100). To increase your Education, you will need to upgrade your school building. Each level increases your happiness by 0.5. * 2. Entertainment To increase your level you will need to upgrade your brothel building. Each level increases your happiness by 0.1 * 3. Sanitation For every 1500 citizens you will need a communal bath. Otherwise the sanitation levels of your city will drop, leading to a drop in happiness. If your sanitation levels drop below 60% it will lead to famine. To improve your sanitation you must upgrade your communal bath building. * 4. Safety Influenced by overall density levels. If your levels drop, you lose happiness. If the safety levels drop below 60%, then this will also lead to an increased chance of fires. To improve your sanitation you should decrease your population density or upgrade your fire brigade building. Note: Residential buildings are immune to fires. * 5. Spirituality For every 500 citizens you will need a church, otherwise the spirituality levels of your city will drop, leading to a drop in happiness. If your spirituality levels drop below 50%, it will lead to heretics. To improve your spirituality you must upgrade your church building. In general your goal is to keep your QoL levels around 100% at all times, higher levels of QoL means happier citizens, higher production levels and less chance of any disasters hitting your city. Natural Disasters Disasters will randomly occur, however there are some exceptions: The first 3 months all cities are exempt from disasters. If you have been hit by a disaster, you will also be exempt for 1 month. One percent of all cities will be hit with one of the two disasters related to the season on a daily basis. Black Death is the only disaster not connected to the rest. You can be hit by the Black Death at any time irrelevant of if you just had a natural disaster or not. The only cities exempt from Black Death are all cities younger than 3 months old and those below the top 35% of the biggest cities. Black Death Effects *Top 4.9% cities in population lose 20% of land, *5%-9.9% in population = lose 15% of land, *10% - 14.9% in population = lose 12.5% of land, *15% - 19.9% in population = lose 10% of land, *20% - 24.9% in population = lose 7.5% of land, *25% - 29.9% in population = lose 5% of land, *30% - 35% in population = lose 2.5% of land Human Disasters Buildings Buildings improve various parts of the economy and the military. Once you bought a building, you can upgrade it to increase the effectiveness of the building. Most buildings have a maximum level of 5, unless stated otherwise. The default upkeep costs for a building are 3% of the cost of the building. So be careful with expensive buildings, those mean high daily costs too! A building has Health Points. In case of an attack, those Health Points are decreased. When all health points are lost, the building gets downgraded one level. If the level was only 1, the building gets destroyed. *Academy - Allows for the development of Generals *Archery - Allows for the development of Archers *Armory - Increases effectiveness of the ability of divisions *Bank - Increases interest returned on non-collected tax money *Blast - Furnace Decreases the cost of progressions *Brothel - Improves entertainment levels *Barracks - Allows for the development of infantry divisions *Carpentry - Guild Decreases overall upkeep costs of all buildings *Chivalry - Guild Allows for the development of Knight divisions *Church - Allows for a bigger population without the need for a temple *Commanders - Tent Increases the total size of an army *Communal - Bath Improves sanitation levels *Cultivation - Increases the daily food output of peasants *Caravan - Increases aid slots *Castle - Decreases the total raided resources during war and improves the offensive abilities of archers. Your castle level cannot surpass the level of your wall *Fire Brigade - Improves the safety levels *Guard Post - Increases protection of caravans *Granary - Decreases total raided resources *Harbor - Increases aid slot limits *Hospital - Allows divisions to recover during peace *Inns - Increase daily income *Keep - Protects land when plundered *Military Center - Enables the creation of armies. Each level allows for one additional army *Mine - Increases the total amount of resources which can be produced per day (influenced by total land area) *Municipal Corporation - Increases sanitation *Market - Increases trade partners limit *Militia Garrison - Allows for the development of the Pikes division *Outpost - Notifies you of incoming armies. Each level gives an additional 1 hour notification starting with 2 hours *Pubs - Decreases food consumption *Residential - Converts 100 peasants into citizens. Citizens pay taxes in the form of gold. There is no maximum level for this type of building *Road - Increases road partners limit *School - Improves literacy levels *Smelter - Allows for the creation of progressions. Each level decreases the cost of progressions *Stables - Allows for the development of cavalry divisions *Tax Collection Office - Increases tax return *Temple - Increases the value of spirituality *Theatre - Improves entertainment levels *Training Camp - Increases Health points of the divisions *Walls - Decreases the total raided resources during war, improves the offensive abilities of archers *Workshop - Allows for the creation of siege divisions *Watch Tower - Gives accurate information of incoming armies. The level cannot exceed that of the outpost Upkeep All divisions and buildings cost money to maintain, the daily upkeep costs. The amount is 3% of the original purchase price. Failure to pay the daily upkeep bills, can lead to disasters (after 20 days) or your city being deleted (after 30 days). Not paying your bills, is actually the only way your city can be totally destroyed. Health Points All buildings and divisions have health points. These determine the life of that particular division or building. If the level drops below zero, the building or division will be downgraded a level. The building or divisions gets demolished if the level is 1 and all health points are lost. Health points can only be lost during battle. Progression Points Progression points are used when creating or upgrading military related building and divisions. The purchase of a smelter is required for creating progressions. The cost of progressions increase once your city obtains more of them. Through aid, progressions can also be sent to you by other cities. Harvest Harvesting is the process where you will collect gold and resources. You do have the option to save up and gain interest on your money (assuming you have a bank). Gold and resources that are not collected, cannot be looted during battle. Land Land is the most important part of the game. It determines how much population your city can have. With a higher population, you can have more citizens. This means more gold and resources. You can also build a bigger and stronger military. If you increase the happiness levels in your city, the amount of land will grow. You can also get more land by referring new members, voting for us in the vote section on a daily basis or by donating, which can be done every 28 days. Density The density levels is the amount of residential buildings and divisions in comparison to the number of peasants living in the city. If the level is too high, the amount of food produced can be too low. If the density is higher than 70%, happiness levels will go down or even worse, fire disasters can happen. Natural Growth Natural growth is the only way a player can gain land in the game without referring a new member or donating. This is gained depending on your city happiness level, the higher the value the higher the daily growth. Pay close attention to road connections and trades, these play the biggest part in how many happiness points you gain. Food Food is produced by peasants and consumed by all inhabitants of your city.If too little food is being produced, no food is being send to you by another city and you have no food stocked, the people will starve. Failure to improve this situation, will result in 100 of your citizens leaving your city and one level residential building being lost.Food is produced and consumed automatically every day. If you produce more than you consume (surplus), it will be stocked. Resources Resources are used for production by mills. The amount of resources is influenced by the total land area you have available. Resources can be used to improve your economy or to produce progressions for the military. Gold You get gold by collecting taxes from your citizens. Taxes can be increased by increasing your Tax Collection Office or by buying or upgrading your Inns. Strength Strength is a general indicator of how developed your city is. This influences the range of cities you can or cannot attack. You can only attack cities which are 100% larger or smaller than your own city. Growth Index The growth index is an indication of how fast your cities strength is growing. The factors taken into consideration are time and strength. Divisions Building divisions take up a certain amount of peasants (100 per division) and progressions to produce Each division can only be of one type, these are the unit types: *Light Infantry *Heavy Infantry *Pike *Archers *Cavalry *Knights *Ram *Catapult Armies An army is made up by one or more divisions. You can create armies once you have build the Military Center building. The default maximum size of an army is 5 units, but this can be increased to a total of 10 divisions if you upgrade your Commanders Tent level. On the global map the army moves at a speed on average to the total units. An army can have one General, which improves the abilities of that whole army. Divisions are limited to their own city. If you want to move on the global map, you will need to create an army first. Only armies can move on the global map. Divisions cannot attack or in fact do anything, until they are assigned to a particular division. You can create a new army in the Armies section or add a division to an existing Army by clicking on the edit button next to that particular army you are interested in. Generals Generals can be allocated to lead Armies, only one General can be allocated to each army and you cannot allocate generals to individual divisions. There are 5 types of Generals: *Infantry Hero (Light and Heavy Infantry) *Mounted Hero (Cavalry and Knights) *Militia Hero (Pikes and Archers) *Siege Hero (Rams and Catapults) If you have a General, all Divisions of the types mentioned above will have a 25% increase to their offensive and defensive ratings. All other Division types however will not be influenced by having this general. Category:How to Play